


He Thinks I'm an Ass

by Fluphies



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Miles/Zoe friendship, miles is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles takes Zoe on a date, but when they run into his ex-girlfriend AND ex-boyfriend, Miles makes a quick exit and ends up needing Zoe as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Thinks I'm an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometime before the end of the school year idek

Zoe wasn’t sure why Miles asked her out again. Her best guess was that he needed to keep up his reputation since he hadn’t gone out with anyone in a while. Fine by her, honestly, except she was really coming to like the bickering relationship they had in which they were kinda friends and hung out in the cafeteria while on duty and they both enjoyed themselves. That’s probably why Miles’ proposition came as such a shock.

The two of them were finishing their shift on Friday when Miles popped the question, “Hey, do you wanna see a movie tonight? If you’re free.”

“Wow, Miles, you actually want to spend time with me outside of school?” Zoe responded, laying the sarcasm on extra thick. She knew they had become friends, what, with all the things they had in common.

The boy leaned over the counter, taking off his hair net, “Believe it or not, I like spending time with you.”

“Good. I need to get out of the house and hang with someone and that’s pretty hard when ninety five percent of the school hates you and the people who don’t are always busy. It should be fun.”

Grabbing his bag from up against the wall, Miles smiled and said, “It’s a date then. Meet around seven?”

“Sure,” Zoe waved as Miles walked towards the door, “See you then.” Only when Miles had left the room did it occur to her that it was a date. Zoe had been to the movies with friends so many times that she hadn’t even considered it being more. Not that Zoe would have said no.

 

They saw Ant Man which meant Miles wasn’t trying too hard to woe her over. And they split the cost, but it definitely was a date. The armrest between them was pushed up out of the way and Miles didn’t even try to be stealthy when he put his arm around her. It’s a good thing Miles’ arm is really cozy.

When the movie ended, they left the theater laughing about the good parts, Zoe throwing in some half-joking complaints about Miles eating most of the popcorn before the movie even started. Miles walked over to the trash can to throw their garbage away and while he did, he heard Zoe say something to some people coming out of the theater across from them.

“Hi, guys, I didn’t expect to run into you.” Zoe strolled toward them and that’s when Miles saw who it was. His other ex’s Maya and Tristan.

“We’re trying to catch up on the time we missed being pissed at each other,” Maya explained.

“What did you guys see?” Zoe asked.

“Max,” Tristan answered, he nudged the blonde beside him, “This one cried her eyes out. I may have shed a tear or two as well.”

“Who wouldn’t? It’s a sad dog movie,” Maya retorted, defensively.

Miles finally came up beside Zoe, trying to avoid eye contact with a certain ex-boyfriend. It was silent for a moment, Maya and Zoe exchanging a look that meant they both could feel the tension.

“Tris, I should have said something about going out with Miles,” Zoe spoke although it came out awkwardly.

“I’m not mad. I could care less. I just want to warn you that he’ll screw you over. Or maybe that’s just me. Maybe I’m the only one he was a complete ass to-”

“Tristan, that’s enough,” Maya tugged his arm.

Finally, Miles just left, Zoe in tow. She said goodbye, but he couldn’t say a word, scared he would say something wrong. He didn’t speak again until they reached his car. He put the keys in the ignition without starting it.

“Sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I should have realized talking to them would make things awkward. Both your ex’s,” Zoe laughed. “You gotta stop dating within the friend group.”

Miles smiled and turned to Zoe, “You guys go from hating to loving each other at the flip of a switch, it’s hard to keep track.”

“Well as of right now, we’re all getting on well,” she paused, “So are you and I.”

“Yeah,” Miles leaned forward, “We are.”

Closing the distance between them, Zoe grabbed Miles’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. They separated for a split second before the boy pressed forward again, deepening the kiss. Zoe moved her hands down onto his shoulders. Like someone else used to.

As soon as it happened, Miles pulled away, turning toward the windshield. “Sorry.” Zoe didn’t respond. He tapped the side of his fist against the door when he felt his eyes fill with tears, as if it would make it stop, “Things were going so well.”

“Are you okay?” Zoe asked hesitantly.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Miles choked, “I just didn’t expect to see him.”

“Tristan?”

A tear fell down Miles’ face, as he nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would full-on sob. He wanted to forget the entire relationship knowing that Tristan thought it was a waste. But it wasn’t a waste to Miles and he’d stay up at night playing their first real kiss over and over in the back of his mind. In the morning, he’d wake up and feel like crap because he’d have to see the guy he was still gushing over act so coldly towards him. It was like having a crush on someone when you know it will never work out except in Miles’ case there wasn’t even that small glimmer of hope that keeps the feeling alive. Miles’ feelings ran on the memories of the time they spent together and the regret he felt now that he had just told Tristan how he felt. And Miles knew the outcome.

Tristan would hurt more at first. And Miles would be fine until he finally got his life together and realized the giant piece missing. The huge fucking piece.

Zoe took his hand in hers and began to stroke the back of it with her thumb to comfort him. “You still like him.”

Miles laughed, but Zoe could tell it was just his way of coping, seeing as he was still crying “I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be on a date with you and now you’re trapped in my car being my therapist.”

“I’m perfectly fine just being here as a friend. I was actually kind of happy when we started talking again on a regular basis. Even if we do insult each other still.”

“Thanks. There’s nothing I can do though. Tris thinks I’m an ass.”

“Look,” Zoe said, “From what I’ve heard, he broke up with you because you still had feelings for Maya. But from what I can see here, that’s not the case. You’re a mess. I bet if you just explained yourself he-”

“How?” Miles interrupted, “He won’t even talk to me. He hates me remember.”

“Then you should be happy I like both of you,” Zoe said, “I’ll make him talk to you even if I have to force him to do it. Okay maybe not force, but you should never underestimate me.”

“Would you really help?” Miles turned to her and asked.

“Of course. I can’t guarantee he’d take you back, but at least the two of you would be civil.”

Miles sighed, “I’ll take what I can get.”

Zoe smiled a moment then let go of Miles’ hand to turn the car’s ignition, “Now take me home before I miss curfew, you ass.”


End file.
